


This is Where it Ends

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e20 Moriah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: This is where it ends (Or is it where this starts?)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	This is Where it Ends

This is where it ends

With one dad blaming himself

For his

Soulless son

And

Still hoping against hope

That

They can still save him

This is where it ends

With another dad talking

To his

Soulless son

And

Trying to buy time

Which

He hopes can help him find a solution

This is where it ends

With a third dad standing in a cemetery 

Staring down the face of his

Soulless son

And

Preparing to shoot

With a _special_ gun

That he hopes can end _all_ of this

But,

Really,

This is where it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
